


Hey Future Fish!

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Creo que no me olvido de nada, Estudiante de arte Haruka, Kinda, M/M, No se conocen de la infancia, Repartidor de Future Fish!Makoto, at the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka compra todo lo que necesita en Future Fish! por simple necesidad. El repartidor de hermosos ojos verdes no tiene nada que ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Future Fish!

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Free! y su mundo me pertenece.

Estaba navegando por la red cuando un anuncio llamó su atención. Estaba a un costado de la página, de forma rectangular. “ _En Future Fish encontrarás todo aquello que estás buscando_ ”. Eso rezaba el lema de “Future Fish”, una página en donde uno podía comprar y vender todo tipo de artículos, nuevos y usados. Haru hizo clic en el anuncio, sin saber muy bien el por qué. Tal vez por el colorido fondo rayado blanco y verde. Inmediatamente se abrió otra pestaña. En esta, arriba a la derecha se encontraba el logo de la compañía, unos coloridos peces azules que acompañaban las grandes letras blancas que conformaban el nombre de la empresa.

Navegó un poco por la página. En primera plana aparecían los últimos artículos añadidos. Hizo memoria, tratando de recordar si había algo que le hiciera falta. Uno de sus trajes de baño se había agujereado y no tenía arreglo, así que hizo un clic en la barra de búsqueda y tipió: trajes de baño-hombres-rayas.

Cuando toda la página estuvo cargada, distintos artículos aparecieron mostrando diferentes trajes de baños que tuvieran las características que Haru había escrito, con sus diferentes precios. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Era del mismo modelo que se le había roto. No lo dudó, hizo clic en _comprar_ y luego llenó todos los requerimientos que pedía Future Fish. Llegó a su correo un mensaje que le informaba que la fecha de entrega sería cinco días después de realizada la compra y un link por si quería reclamar algo.

***

Cinco días más tarde, golpearon a su puerta. Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, marcó la página y se paró, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando abrió se encontró con un muchacho de su edad, alto, fornido y con espalda ancha, fuerte. En su cabeza llevaba puesta un visera y… _oh por Kami querido_ esos ojos…esos ojos era la cosa más brillante y preciosa que había visto en su vida. Eran de un color verde raro, medio esmeralda medio bosque, que contrastaban perfectamente con su tono morenito de piel y ese color castaño que tenía su cabello. Brillaban y le sonrían.

-Entrega de Future Fish. ¿Se encuentra Nanase Haruka-san?

-Sí, soy yo -ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que lo confundieran por una chica.

-Disculpa. Pensé que…bueno…Nanase-kun esto es para ti, entonces -le entregó el paquetito marrón y una hoja-. Por favor firma aquí…aquí…-mientras le indicaba donde firmar, le hablaba-. A mí también me siguen confundiendo con una chica. Me llamo Makoto. Y firma aquí también con aclaración de apellido y nombre. ¡Muchas gracias por comprar en Future Fish!

Y así _Makoto_ se dio media vuelta, dejando a Haru pensando en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Durante el resto de la semana Haruka estuvo soñando con ojos verdes y repartidores de Future Fish con hombros anchos y fuertes.

***

Mentía si decía que había entrado de nuevo a la página porque necesitaba algo. Sí, era mentira. El motivo por el cual había entrado y realizado otra compra (esta vez un set de lápices acuarelables nuevos y de edición limitada) era solo para ver al chico de ojos verdes, Makoto.

Y a los cinco días luego de realizada la compra ya lo esperaba ansioso. Esta vez le sacaría más información.

 

-Future Fish está en Tokio. Con Rei nos encargamos de los repartos de Iwatobi. Los pedidos para la ciudad llegan a la sucursal y nos encargamos de entregarlos.

-Eso quiere decir que vives aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, nacido y crecido en Iwatobi- Haru asintió.

Bien, eso le daba más posibilidades de volver a verlo.

-Bien. Tu paquete. Nos vemos, Haruka.

_Haruka_.

¡Lo había llamado por su nombre!

Cerró la puerta, con el paquete en el pecho y una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

***

En una de esas tardes de verano, en las que luego de que el sol bajara y se hubiera dado un buen chapuzón en el mar, salió a correr. Le encantaba escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena y las piedras. La brisa refrescaba y aliviaba el calor agobiante que hacía por las tardes y de vez en cuando veía a algún cangrejito.

Y ahí fue donde lo vio.

Makoto corría en la dirección contraria a la de él, lo que indicaba que en algún momento sus caminos se cruzarían. Llevaba un traje verde de pantalón corto y debajo, lo que parecían calzas de corredor. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia medianamente cerca, paró. Haru hizo lo mismo y caminó lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡Haru! Qué casualidad ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola…bie-bien- vamos, Haru, se dijo, ahora no es momento de titubear.

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Corriendo un rato?- Haru asintió-. Sí, yo también. Hacía tiempo que no salía y hoy está lindo ¿Quieres…quieres que corramos juntos?- Haru volvió a asentir-. ¡Genial! Vamos, entonces.

Y así ambos comenzaron a correr. Juntos. A Haru le gustaba que ambos pudieran ir al mismo trote, uno al lado del otro. No hablaban mucho, los dos estaban muy concentrados en respirar y mantener la velocidad. Cuando ya hubieron recorrido una distancia considerable, se miraron y eso bastó para que pararan a la vez. Makoto le sonrió y caminó unos metros más y entró en una tienda; Haru no sabía si esperarlo afuera o entrar con él. Y cuando estuvo a punto de decidirse, Makoto salió con botellitas de agua en la mano; cuando estuvieron cerca le tendió una.

-El agua es imprescindible para la actividad física, hay que estar bien hidratado. No sabía si querías algo en especial, pero siempre es buena.

-Gra-gracias– dijo al tiempo en que tomaba la pequeña botellita de la mano de Makoto.

Se sentaron en unas escaleras que daban al mar. En el horizonte se veía el sol escondiéndose. Tomó un sorbo del líquido. Makoto habló.

-¿Estudias algo?

-Sí, Arte.

-¿Arte, eh? Qué sorpresa, no me lo esperaba. Yo nunca fui muy bueno en eso de los dibujos –soltó una risita que para Haru fue música para sus oídos. _No puede ser más perfecto_ -. Yo estudio Literatura. No estoy muy seguro si más adelante quiero ser profesor o licenciado o trabajar en una editorial, pero siempre amé leer… y las letras, claro.

_No. En realidad sí que puede ser aun más perfecto_.

Haruka tenía una mirada brillante y de completo enamorado. ¿Cómo era posible que en unas semanas alguien pudiera ocupar un lugar en su corazón con el simple hecho de repartirle su correo?

Makoto siguió hablando.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar, está empezando a oscurecer- Haru solo pudo asentir-. Te acompaño hasta tu casa, vivo cerca.

Se levantó y realizaron el mismo camino por donde Haruka había llegado. Haru se sentía tranquilo al lado del repartidor pues el silencio entre ellos no era para nada incómodo. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras que formaban parte del camino hacia la casa de Haruka (y que Makoto, gracias al haber repartido las entregas sabía de memoria), dos niños le saltaron a Makoto.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!- gritaban. Eran un niño y una niña de unos 9 años, bajitos.

-¡Ran! ¡Ren! Bájense ya, que pesan- decía Makoto. Los nenes le hicieron caso y se soltaron, tomando cada uno una mano.- Haru, ellos son mis hermanitos, Ran y Ren. Chicos, él es Haruka…un amigo.

-Un placer conocerte Haru-chan. ¿De dónde conoces a onii-chan?

Haru no sabía qué responder.

-Él…vive cerca. Es más, Ran, Ren ¿por qué no entran? Voy a acompañar a Haru hasta su casa y vuelvo.

-¿Te podemos acompañar? Por favooooor- suplicaron los niños.

Makoto miró a Haru, preguntándole con la mirada si tenía algún problema en que sus hermanitos los acompañaran. Haru negó con la cabeza. Y así los cuatro hicieron el camino hasta la casa del morocho. Era increíble el parecido que tenían los tres Tachibana, ya sea en el tono de los ojos o cabello o en la forma en la que se alegraban y saltaban (que también le hacían recordar a Nagisa). Y el camino se le hizo muy corto.

-¡Haru-chan vivimos muy cerca!

-Sí- respondió Haru.

-Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a poder ver más seguido, ¿o no?- preguntó Ren. Haru asintió y miró a Makoto, que sonreía.

-Es verdad- dijo Mako-. Vamos a poder vernos mucho más- y estaba seguro que esta vez se lo estaba diciendo a él-. Nos vemos, Haru.

-¡Bye, bye Haru-chan!- se despidieron los nenitos. Haru los saludó con un gesto de la mano y entró a su casa, su vacía casa.

***

A los tres días, alguien tocó a su puerta. Eran Makoto, Ran y Ren.

-¡Haru-chan!- los dos pequeños se le tiraron encima, abrazándolo en la cintura-. ¿Quieres ir a comer a la playa?

-Ran, Ren- retó su hermano mayor-. Tranquilos. Haru, ¿te gustaría ir a comer a la playa con nosotros? Los chicos estaban pensando que sería bueno invitarte.

-¡Sí! ¡Haru-chan di que sí!

-Es-está bien.

-¡YAY!

 

-¡Ren! ¡Ran! No corran. Estos chicos- Makoto suspiró-. Vengan a ayudar a acomodar las cosas, sino no hay postres.

No tuvo que repetirlo, los pequeños sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se aceraron a ayudar a los más grandes. Tendieron la manta sobre la arena y sacaron de la canasta toda la deliciosa comida. La madre de los Tachibana había hecho como para un ejército y había de todo. Milagrosamente, había caballa. A Haru le brillaron los ojos, era toda una casualidad. La comida transcurrió entre risas, chistes y anécdotas de todos. Haru se sentía tan cómodo al lado de Makoto que parecía mentira que solo unos meses atrás el castaño había tocado a su puerta con un paquete, siendo un total extraño.

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer el postre, los niños preguntaron:

-Onii-chan, ¿podemos meternos un ratito al mar?

-Creo que Haru no tiene traje de baño.

-Sí tengo.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los tres, asombrados. Haru asintió-. Bueno, creo que nos podemos dar un chapuzón rápido. Pero nada de alejarnos mucho de la orilla.

Guardaron todo en la canasta y se dispusieron a quitarse la ropa. Haruka quedó asombrado al ver el esbelto cuerpo de Makoto. Su bíceps, tríceps y demás músculos de la espalda se delinearon con los movimientos que hacía al sacarse la ropa. No es que Haruka fuera muy delgado o algo parecido (para nada, él mismo sabía que también tenía un cuerpo tonificado), pero verlo hizo que se sonrojara. Internamente agradeció que Makoto no preguntara por qué llevaba el traje de baño bajo la ropa sin saber que iban a meterse al mar. Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban los hermanitos de Mako, quienes los esperaban para entrar todos juntos. Ren tomó su mano cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla y se sorprendió del acto del pequeño. Su mano era muy chica en comparación a la suya. Ren le sonrió y tiró de él hacia el mar.

Se zambulleron, salpicaron agua y jugaron como si todos tuvieran 9 años. Corrían de acá para allá, riendo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Haruka no disfrutaba tanto, no desde que él había empezado la universidad y podía ver muy poco a Nagisa, Rei, Rin y Sousuke.

 

-Chicos- dijo Mako cuando llegaron a su casa-, vayan a guardar esto que voy a acompañar a Haru hasta su casa.

Los chicos pusieron cara triste pero se acercaron a Haru y lo abrazaron.

-Nos vemos, Haru-chan- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Nos vemos- dijo Haru, abrazándolos fuerte.

Y así ambos pequeños entraron a la casa. Y Mako y Haru siguieron el camino de las escaleras. Cuando llegaron Haru preguntó:

-¿Quieres pasar un rato?

-No quiero molestar.

-En serio, no molestas para nada.

-Está bien- dijo antes de soltar una risita.

Haruka preparó un poco de té y se sentaron en el kotatsu, uno al lado del otro, sin hablar.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Ya lo venía pensado demasiado tiempo, si seguía así, probablemente se quedara sin neuronas. Ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas al tema, temiendo una sola cosa. Que debido a su decisión, Makoto dejase de ser su amigo. Pero no podía aguantar más, sentía que ser su amigo no era suficiente porque esa etiqueta no le permitía besarlo, abrazarlo y estar con él como quería, como deseaba.

Tomó su mano. Makoto lo miró con la sorpresa y la duda reflejadas en su mirada.

_Ahora o nunca._

Se acercó, lo miró una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos y acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios, uniéndolos.

Sintió a Mako tensarse ante el acto, desprevenido, pero luego de un segundo se relajó y comenzó a responderle el beso, moviendo sus labios. Sintió como soltaba su mano para llevar ambas hacia sus mejillas y acunarlas, acercándolo todo lo posiblemente humano. Haru llevó sus manos a la nuca de Mako, enredando los dedos en sus mechones castaños. Se separaron y Mako dejó un último corto beso sobre los labios de Haru, antes de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-Llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyy acá volví. El mundo muggle me tiene ocupada.   
> Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y se reciben muy bien los comentarios y7o sugerencias (siempre que sean con respeto, eh). Además, no soy muy buena co los títulos jajaja (siempre el mismo problema).  
> Saluditos.


End file.
